<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home is More Than Just a House by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862174">Home is More Than Just a House</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I might add more later idk - Freeform, Not really a ship, Other, They're on the SMP, Tommy and Tubbo aren't related, Wilbur is Tommy's brother, anon because I don't want a particular someone seeing this, i had this idea when rewatching the part where Wilbur was like "you gotta give shit up Tommy, i wrote this in like 20 minutes, it's just like a drabble basically, like Minecraft but it's real life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They have to flee in the night but there's no way in hell Tommy will leave Tubbo behind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo whats up this is my story, welcome. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's not a ship really (as of now at least lmao) and I think shipping real people is eehhhhh so these are their personas that they put out online.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy's sitting cross-legged on his bed, deep in thought when the front door slams open and he's yanked from his bed. He lets out a surprised yelp and blindly fumbles for his sword.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Tommy!</em>" The intruder hisses in his ear. "<em>It's me!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Wilbur?!</em>" Tommy stops flailing and rips off the hood of the man in his house. "<em>Wilbur! You ass!</em>" Tommy jabs a finger into his brother's chest. "<em>I would have STABBED you, you- you- fucker!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Tommy, we have to go. Now.</em>" Wilbur releases his grip on Tommy's arm and grabs a bag, shoving everything he sees into it.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>What? Go where?</em>" He just sighs and shoves one of Tommy's shirts into the bag.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>L'manburg. It's no longer safe outside of our nation's walls. Dream and his crew are looking for us. We have no choice anymore. This is WAR, Tommy.</em>" Tommy sighs and rubs his eyes with the palm of his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Okay.</em>" He pulls the bag out of Wilbur's hands and starts putting his stuff in himself. "<em>Have you gotten Fundy and Tubbo?</em>" When Wilbur is silent, Tommy stops and looks up. "<em>What?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I... Fundy is in L'manburg. But Tubbo, he... Dream said he-</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>He's not fucking dead if that's what you're trying to say.</em>" Tommy hisses as he aggressively shoves the stuff he needs into the bag. "<em>We have to go get him.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Tommy... I can't. I have to get to L'manburg.</em>" Tommy purses his lips and closes his bag, then tossing it to Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I'm going to his place. You get to L'manburg and Fundy, I'll get to Tubbo's house and meet back at L'manburg before sunrise. Okay?</em>" He doesn't wait for confirmation, instead he throws on his jacket and grabs his sword. With one more scan of the house to make sure he has everything he needs, Tommy and Wilbur leave his house. Maybe after the war is over, he can come back home. He sighs softly and locks his front door. Wilbur pulls him into a bone-crushing hug.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Be quick and true, Thomas. Take no detours. Dream could be anywhere. Promise me you will.</em>" He pulls away from Tommy, looking straight into his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Of course. Straight to Tubbo's place then to L'manburg.</em>" Wilbur nods and pulls Tommy into another quick hug.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Be safe.</em>" Tommy salutes and takes off into the night. Wilbur watches him run until he can't see him anymore. Then he tears his eyes from where his little brother used to be, starting the trek to L'manburg and his son.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy sees what they've done to Tubbo's house.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell of smoke getting stronger every step is making Tommy's stomach churn. There's no way Dream would have <em>actually</em> hurt Tubbo in any way. That's ridiculous. Right? Maybe Wilbur was right.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy chokes when he sees where the smoke was coming from. His best friend's house is nothing but cinders, charred wood and burnt fabric. Despite looking like it had been a while since it was lit, the house is still warm, a column of smoke still wafting away from the remains.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy snaps out of his moment of shock and runs full speed into the rubble, yelling for his friend. Fuck trying to keep a low profile and being quiet. His arms shake wildly as he tries to shove a path through the debris. "Tubbo?!" He barely keeps his tears out of his voice as he calls out again. "Tubbo?! Holy shit- <em>Tubbo!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>The dark haired teen is knelt in a small clearing surrounded by the wreckage where his house has been just a day before. Tommy drops in front of Tubbo and frantically shakes him.</p><p> </p><p>"Toby? Holy fuck- <em>Oh my god...</em>" Tubbo peers up at Tommy, the heartbreak evident on his tear-stained face.</p><p> </p><p>"He's... He's burnt it down, Tommy. My home... It's gone."</p><p> </p><p>"Tubbo, I'm so sorry." The taller teen pulls the other into his arms. "We'll get that son of a bitch back, okay? Just not now. Now we have to go."</p><p> </p><p>Tommy grabs Tubbo's hands and pulls him to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on. We'll be meeting with Fundy and Wilbur in L'manburg. They're already there, waiting for us."</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo nods dumbly and grips Tommy's hand tighter. Tommy smiles softly and wipes Tubbo's tears off with his sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>"We can make a new home together."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Does anyone want me to continue this? If so, drop a comment and maybe some suggestions!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>